paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow In The Mountains: Chapter 7
Just Before Starting And chapter 7, that's quite a bit of chapters. Maybe its too long, should the story be shorter? Here is chapter 6: Snow In The Mountains: Chapter 6 I hope you enjoy reading! The Story "But Mum.." Crimson started to protest. "No is no, Crimson, now do as your told." Aracka said with a disapproving frown. "But, it's impor-" Blue-eyes was cut off by Aracka. "No." Aracka replied. "But, we ne-" "No, Crimson." Chase coughed, "What about me? May I still look into the mystery?" Aracka shrugged, "Your not my child, its your choice." "I choose.......yes, I will try to solve it." Chase told the two huskies next to him. "Mum...! You don't under-" Blue-eyes started to protest again. "Do as your told, or you will be grounded, okay?" Aracka sighed. She went back to finish making the dinner. "Are you going to listen....?" asked Chase slowly, his voice barely above a whisper. "I have to..!" Blue-eyes replied in an aggitated tone. "Are you and Seashell gonna keep trying?" "Ehhhh, probably." Chase replied with a nod of his head. ♤♡♤♡♤♡♤ Avocado Mertilue placed his paw on the brick wall, he sunk his claws into the wall, and begun to climb upwards. He lost his grip and slid down, to the snowy ground underneath him. He sighed and jump up, he gripped the wall with his paws, only to realise that the bricks were covered in frost. He yelped at the coldness of them and fell back down, onto the cold, white snow. "Ughhhhhh....." he said slowly to himself, he got up and dusted the whiteness of his pitch black fur. He heard the crunching of snow behind him, he twirled around, "Oh, hey Seashell." Seashell smiled up at the wolf, "Oh, salut." He looked up the wall and then at the red fox, "I don't suppose your any good at climbing?" Seashell tilted her furry head, "Pourquoi?" "Because," Avocado gestured towards the tall wall, "I need to get to the other side of this, but I can't, so can you...?" "I can essai." she told him, she placed her bag on the snow. She looked up at the wall, she jumped up and sunk her claws deep into the wall. She started to desend up the wall, she soon made it to the highest point, and perched there. "You made it!" called Avocado from below her. Seashell nodded, "Quelle do now!?" "Uh, look for a bag!" he called up. "What kind?!" Seashell shouted back, since they could only hear each other by shouting. "A normal blue backpack!" Seashell slid down to the other side of the wall, she landed in a pile of snow, she stood up and started searching for the object in question. She heard the sound of a puppy's crying, she perked up her ears and made her way to the sound. It was originating from an cream coloured willow woven basket, Seashell slowly unzipped it and gasped. Inside was a Australian Sheperd pup, not much more than just an infant. ♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡ Camellia pulled the two suitcases through the deep, white snow. Orminisia had been right, she should have gotten someone else to carry these, but they were rather heavy, the contents shouldn't be that heavy. She was tempted to open them, but maybe it would be safer is she didn't. She shrugged and carried on her way, she was going through a snow covered meadow. It was the most un-used trail she had found. Soon she paused and glanced around her, her ears twitching. She thought she had heard something, breathing to be more exact. The Labrador looked around, she saw only the whiteness of the snow. She stood still for a few more minutes, her floppy ears listening for any sounds. Nothing, no sounds, no movements. She frowned and took hold of the handles of the suitcases again, and pulled. They slid along behind her, she excused the earlier sound as something she had imagined. But she hadn't imagined anything. ♤♡♤♡♤♡♤ Seashell looked at the little Australian Sheperd puppy through the wide glass screen, now the puppy was at the hospital. The doctors and nurses weren't all that sure if she would survive, she had been in the cold for sometime, the doctor had said. The red fox bit her lip, it wouldn't be right if the infant didn't pull through. She couldn't even imagine who would have left such an adorable little thing out in the frost. It was a female puppy, blue merle coloured. She still had sweet fuzzy fur, she had been wrapped in a thin white cloth. "Is she still okay?" Seashell jumped, and turned, it was just Avocado, "Oui, for know at least." Avocado looked through the glass, "Any idea why she was there?" The French fox shook her head, "Non idea." "Avocado!" They both turned, they were greeted by a white wolf, she had some black makeup around her eyes, she wore a grey hooded shirt, with the hood covering her head. She wore some dark blue jeans. "Ahh, hello, Seashell you remember my sister, Rockabye? Don't you?" Avocado asked. "Oui." Seashell nodded. "And Rockabye you remember Seashell? Don't you?" Avocado asked hesitantly. Rockabye stared at Seashell for a bit, "Yeah, I remember her. Avocado come on, we're going now." Avocado shook his head, "Can we just please wait to see if that puppy will be okay?" Rockabye's expression didn't change, "What baby...?" Both Seashell and Avocado pointed towards at the glass window, Rockabye stepped forward and peered through, "Who's child is that..?" "No idea..!" Avocado replied. "But please may we stay?" "No, we are going now." his sister told him. "Why don't you go now? I'll come later." came his suggestion. "No." "Please!" whimpered Avocado, "Only for a bit." "Juste for a little bit." Seashell told the white wolf. "Fine," Rockabye said, her expression the same as earlier. "Thank you!" cried Avocado. Rockabye watched the puppy, her paws pressed against the glass. "Why won't you go in the room with the puppy?" "Were not allowed to, yet." replied Avocado. A few minutes silence followed. Only to be interrupted by Avocado, "Hey, Rockabye where have you been all of today?" Rockabye's stare didn't stray from the puppy, "Walking." ♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡ Jenna rubbed some circulation back into her hands, she glanced around. She didn't know that she could be an escape artist, she untied her feet and stood up. She moved towards the door, and tugged at the handle, it was locked. Jenna looked around, her eyes rested on a wooden crate, she moved towards it. Her paws rested on the top of it, she pulled it open. Her eyes scanned the contents, there was a couple of picture frames and an old book. The cream husky lifted the book out, the light in the room was dim, so it was hard to read what it said. But it seemed that the title was "To Find A Home", she flipped through the pages and then placed it back. She placed the top of the box back where it belonged. Jenna studied the room once again, looking for an escape route. There were no windows, the room was just like a box. ''Maybe I'm in the cellar? ''she thought to herself, a plan began to form in her head. She sat back down and brushed the ropes, that she had been tied up with, behind the crate. Her paws were placed behind her back, giving the appearance that she was still tied up. Then she waited until the morning. ♤♡♤♡♤♡♤ "Bonjour, Chase?" Seashell asked. "Yeah?" Chase asked on the other end of the phone. "Nous might have a hole dans our theory." Seashell told him. "Oh? What is it?" Chase asked. "Chime Sailfin est dead." Seashell told him. "Come again?" "Chime Sailfin died dix years ago." "How?" "In childbirth, ten years ago." "So, she didn't assist in the kidnapping?" "Non. That is unless she somehow came alive again." "Which I doubt she did, why was she in the papers then? She must have gotten out of prison, unless they locked up a dead body." "Maybe she has a doppelgänger?" Seashell suggested. "Mhh, doubt it, what were you looking for when you found out that she was dead?" "Rien in particular, it was a petit file, it was hard to find." "Hmm, check if she has a sister." "D'accord, but why?" Chase heard the clicking of the keyboard. "Perhaps she has a a sister with the same name?" "She has a sœur, by the name of Mertslyn Cloudhopper, she's her twin sœur." "Ohhh, yeahhh, I had forgotten, check if Floss has a sister." "D'accord, mmmmm, he has no siblings." ♤♡♤♡♤♡♤ Jenna was greeted by the rising sun, and also by the sound of footsteps coming towards the locked door. She sat up and tried to look terrified. She heard the key turning in the lock and then the door opened, a black and white Springer Spaniel entered, carrying a tray of food. "Here you are!" Sting placed the tray next to her. "Um, how can I eat if my hands are tied up?" Jenna asked innocently. "Oh, good point, I'll go and ask Sailfin if you may be untied for a bit." Sting turned to go out the door. Once he had gone, Jenna jumped up and picked up a stray plank that was lying near the wooden crate. She crept behind the door and waited for the Springer Spaniel to return. She soon heard returning footsteps, and the door started to open. Jenna gripped her plank tightly and swung, it hit Sting right on the head, just as he was coming through the doorway. He fell on the cemented floor, unconscious. Jenna stood still for a few minutes, Sting might be dead. She dropped on her knees next to him and felt for a pulse, there was one, it was good and steady. She gave a sigh of relief and stood back up, she went out of the stone room and shut the door. And locked it, she held the key tightly, she looked around for another door. There were no other doors, so Phil wasn't down here? She saw a ladder nearby, it went through a trapdoor, it lead upwards. She moved towards the ladder and placed a paw on one of the rungs. She looked upwards through the trapdoor, sunlight shined down on her. She climbed up eagerly, she soon reached the top and looked around. Around her was dust, cobwebs and cold stone walls. The cream husky pulled herself out, she quickly stood up. She looked around for a door, there was one, she quickly went to it and pulled it open. Only to be greeted by more dust, cobwebs and cold stone walls. A hallway revealed it's self to her, she peeked her head out, there was a plentiful amount of doorways. ♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡ "Attendez, what if the dead 'Chime' is Mertslyn Cloudhopper?" Seashell thought out loud. "How?" The German-Sheperd asked. "Maybe they just wrote the wrong name down?" "They wrote down 'Chime Sailfin' by accident?" "Oui." "No, but any idea who wrote that Sailfin had died? You know like a user on some website?" "Non, non name or anything like that, but if Chime Sailfin is dead, then who went to prison?" the French Fox frowned. "Eh, no idea, maybe Blue-eyes could help?" the German-Sheperd suggested. ''He's not allowed to, rappelles toi?" Seashell told him "Ah yes, but he can still suggested ideas?" "Mhm." ♤♡♤♡♤ Sting stood up, shaking his head, "Ouch, little girl packs a punch." He looked around, and noticed that Jenna had left a long time ago, he backed out of the room. He quickly glanced towards the ladder and darted towards it, he looked upwards. The Springer Spaniel climbed up, looking around the room for any sign of the cream Husky. There was no sign of her. He whimpered and darted to the door, and opened it, still nothing. He looked around, the Springer Spaniel raked his hands through the fur on his head, "Don't worry, don't worry, she might still be somewhere around." Sting proceeded to search the rest of the old house, without a wag in his tail. He didn't find her, soon the front door opened. "Sting?!" called Chime Sailfin, entering the old building. Sting swallowed nervously and went to the Husky, "Umm, yes?" "How is Jenna? You remembered to bring her lunch, didn't you?" "I...I brought her breakfast..." stammered Sting. Chime frowned, "And lunch?" "Uh, I would have, but, she ran off?" "What?" growled Chime, slowly. "She's gone...!" whimpered Sting, fear growing in his eyes. "How?" "She...she hit me over the head, and when I came around she was gone!" "How on earth did she take you by surprise?!" demanded Chime, her voice became shrill. "Uh....." Sting hesitated. ♤♡♤♡♤♡ Crimson shook his head in dissaproval, "Are you crazy? That can't be the answer." Chase cocked an eyebrow, "So, what do you suggest?" Crimson shrugged, and turned to the floor beside him, there was felt tips and colouring pencils scattered all around himself. The Husky selected a dark blue felt tip, he removed the top of it and pressed the head of it to his paper. "I dunno, how about you find out how they escaped? You know, out of prison." "That's just it, the prison guards can't find an escape route, or any other way out." The Husky frowned, but didn't look up from his drawing, "Perhaps they had an inside man, a prison guard?" "The police would have already thought of that, you know." "Yeah, I do, just trying to keep you quiet." Chase frowned, "Why?" "Because your constant chattering is annoying me." Crimson replied. "No, not that. Why did the Sailfins murder Cloudhopper in the first place?" He recieved a sigh as a reply, "It's one of the many questions of life." "Where is the body?" Chase frowned to himself. "Whose body?" asked Crimson, as if the German-Shepard was a small child. "Merslyn's, what if she isn't dead?" "But she is, Sailfins saw to that, remember?" "Where is the body, then?" "Probably in a grave, in the ground, in a grave-yard." "Betcha she isn't." "Where is she then? Running down the streets of New York?" this last part dripped with sarcasm. "Ugh, listen! She isn't dead, she is Chime Sailfin!" Crimson frowned, ''You really aren't making sense now." "Maybe it was Chime who died during childbirth, and the current 'Chime' is Mertslyn." ''Mertslyn Cloudhopper died." "No, she faked her death, then blamed it on the Sailfins, that's why they said they were framed." Crimson bit his lip, "You do know that that sounds absurd, don't you?" Just then they heard a clatter near the window, they both turned. A small pebble lay on the carpet, another one joined it soon, they had both ventured through the window. Chase cautiously approached the opening in the wall. He looked out of the window, a white figure greeted them. ''What is it?" Crimson asked. "Err, have you got any white friends?" the German-Sheperd asked. Crimson frowned and got up to look out of the window. "Nuh-uh." "Is that yes or a no?" asked Chase. "It's a no. But come on, we better go and see who it is." Crimson replied. The left the room and made their way into the outside world, they stepped carefully so they wouldn't awake anyone. Crimson slowed his step for a moment, "Maybe this isn't a good idea." "Well, it was your idea, so let's go." Chase replied with shrug. They went around the house to Crimson's window, the white figure still stood there, looking rather impatient. It was a female figure, she didn't move to approach them. She wore a hoodie, the hood was up. ''Er, hello." Crimson said hesitantly. "Good evening." she greeted them with her soft voice. "Can we help you?" asked Chase. "If you may, do you know Arizta Quetil?" she asked. "No, never heard of her." Chase shook his head. Crimson cocked his head with curiosity," Why? Who is she?" "She is also Camellia Mistra." "Yeah, we know her, why?" Chase asked. "And why are you here in the middle of the night?" asked Crimson. "You might want to look into her." said the white female figure. "Why?" "Who do you know we know her?" "Seashell can be quite the talker, when she wants to." shrugged the white wolf and turned to go. (FINISHED!)